Yasogami High School Helper Club
by junkosakura01
Summary: Naoto enters Yasogami as a boy. What could be her reason for her entry? And what is the reason why she is in a boy's appearance? Persona 4 with a touch of OHSHC, and not interwined with the said anime. -I will update next year-


**Yasogami High School Helper Club**

**CHAPTER 1**

On the day Naoto entered Yasogami High, she wanders around the campus to have a familiarity with it. Her appearance is that of her well-known title as the "Detective Prince". However, no one seems to know that Naoto is actually a girl. As she was nearing the Home Economics room, she felt something strange.

"…Why do I feel something like this? Is there something behind that door that will attack me?"

She walked nervously towards the door and looked at the note posted with curiosity in her face. "Helper club…?" she thought, "What kind of club is this…?"

Upon her entry were a group of handsome (and *ahem* not so) young males greeted her, "Welcome, visitor!"

"_Eh…?_" she suddenly dropped her bag.

A tall, silver-haired student stood up from his chair and walked in front of her, "Good day, I am Souji Seta, 2nd year class F. President of this helper club. And you are?" he held out his hand.

"N-Naoto… Naoto Shirogane."

"Naoto? Hm, very cute name for a cute _boy_ like you," Souji smiled. "What brings you here, Naoto-kun? Judging by your clothes, you are a new student?"

"That's right, I was just looking around when I reached here and saw that door," she said while pointing at the closed door.

"Is that so? Well, you've just entered our humble helper club!"

"Yes, about that… What's this helper club about—_exactly_?"

"We move around Yasogami to help students in need," said a red-haired student.

"Yep, especially the ladies!" a short, blonde-haired student jumped. "When there's damsel in distress, Teddie comes to their rescue!"

"Don't mind him," said another with a scary face, "he's the only one with that motto."

"So you do some sort of school service, huh? Or do you _flirt_ with the female students?"

"…T-That's a bit rude, y'know?" said the short guy earlier, "We give our help to everyone here for free!"

"Yes, yes… I guess you all don't look like jerks."

"Listen, newcomer," said the scary guy earlier, "we ain't fooling you. Our leader made this club so that we can be of service!"

"As the tough-looking student seems to have "scared" the wits out of Naoto, she suddenly leaned on something and accidentally bumped a neatly-sculpted Yasogami High Logo sculpture.

"A-AH…?" she fell down.

_~CRASH~_

"Gaah…? Y-You…!"

"_THE SCULPTURE!_" all of the boys screamed.

Naoto just sat there speechless, Souji helped her up and looked as if he was about to scold her, but the other guy snapped, "YOU BROKE MY MASTERPIECE!"

"Me?" Naoto faced him, "Excuse me, but _you_ were the one who cornered me! Wait, _you_ made it? It's amazing."

"Kanji made that sculpture for the school," said a sporty-looking guy in a P.E. uniform.

"Yeah, and it costs him around, hmm, about (enter desired amount) yen for the marble stone he used," said a guy with purple hair beside him.

"WHAT? THAT EXPENSIVE…?"

"As punishment for breaking school property," Souji locked his eyes on her, "you must work with us to pay for it."

"P-Pay… PAY? You said you work for no charge!"

"Yes, BUT!" he paused, "We work for money to help raise school funds. Even if the school gives us or not, we still have our own part-time jobs. This is just an ordinary school after all."

"Okay, I suppose you have a noble way dealing with this…" she sighed.

"Naoto-kun!" Souji's expression changed into a hopeful youth, "Will you join us and help serve the school? With you on board, we'll have good results twice as many!"

"It is school property that you broke," said the two guys, the sporty one and purple-haired one, from behind.

Naoto seems to be annoyed, and then spoke, "Fine, I'll join your club! I only joined so that I can pay off my debt—_even if I didn't have one in the first place…_ Still, I wasn't the one who broke it!"

From that moment on, Naoto's endeavor as a Helper started. Will she be able to pay her debt? And what will she do if someone knew she was a girl?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
